


Buenos vecinos

by FujurPreux



Category: Toy Story Series (Movies), Up (2009)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay un nuevo vecino en la casa de al lado, y al parecer tiene un perro, lo que pone en alerta a los juguetes. Spoilers para el final de Toy Story 3 y el final de Up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buenos vecinos

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el [prompt 10 de la tabla de frases](http://alcesverdes.dreamwidth.org/39707.html) del reto de [mundo_caotico](http://community.livejournal.com/mundo_caotico/).

"Los tres percibieron en su miedo la drástica diferencia que existía entre una isla imaginaria y la misma isla convertida en realidad."

James M. Barrie, _Peter Pan._

Llegó un nuevo vecino a la casa de al lado. Desde entre uno de los arbustos tras la cerca, abrazando a Jesse y a Tiro al Blanco, Bonnie miró a los trabajadores que, supervisados por un anciano que no parecía muy terrible, iban y venían descargando el camión de mudanza. Pero el dueño de la casa no había traído muchas cosas consigo, así que terminaron pronto.

Una hoja rozó la nariz de Bonnie y la hizo estornudar. Al escucharla, el señor dio media vuelta tan rápido como pudo, buscando el origen del ruido, frunciendo el ceño. Ahora sí parecía terrible. Bonnie corrió hasta su cuarto lo más rápido que pudo, donde confió a todos sus juguetes lo que había sucedido, y mostró a Jessy y Tiro al Blanco como sus testigos.

Apenas había terminado su historia cuando su mamá la llamó a comer.

-No parecía una persona malvada -dijo Jesse mientras Tiro al Blanco asentía-. Sólo se sorprendió con el estornudo de Bonnie. Lo que me preocupa es que tiene una cama para perro.

-¿Para perro? -dijo la Señora Cara de Papa-. ¿Muy grande?

Jesse asintió. A Rex le dio un síncope.

-¿Por qué se preocupan? -dijo Trixie-. El perro es del vecino, no nuestro.

-Como sea, debemos mantener una estricta vigilancia, y hacer conteo de cabezas, brazos, piernas y accesorios todas las noches -dijo Woody.

-No seas tan paranóico, vaquero -dijo Buttercup.

-'Paranóico' es una de las definiciones de Woody -replicó el Señor Cara de Papa-. Además, no es como si se llevara mal con los perros. ¡Recuerden lo bien entrenado que estaba Buster!

-Miren, chicos, más vale prevenir que lamentar, ¿no les parece? -dijo Woody.

-Creo que Woody tiene razón -intervino Buzz-. No podemos subestimar la presencia de un perro grande por los alrededores. Mejores juguetes han sucumbido por menos.

Así, durante el siguiente par de días, los juguetes vigilaron como pudieron al nuevo vecino quien, por lo que escucharon hablar a la mamá de Bonnie, se llamaba señor Fredricksen, y, como había dicho Jesse, no parecía ser malvada. Sin embargo, aunque Slinky reportó que había visto al señor Fredricksen cargando una bolsa de comida para perro en una carretilla, la famosa mascota no se veía por ningún lado.

Para el tercer día, un sábado en la mañana, Bonnie se había olvidado del susto y había salido de nuevo a jugar al jardín con todos los juguetes.

Se encontraban a la mitad del rescate de un transportador espacial que había caído en manos de los más terribles piratas cuando escucharon voces que se acercaban por la acera, ambas desconocidas: la de un chico y la de alguien que sonaba adulto. Sin embargo, cuando voltearon, lo que vieron fue a un chico mayor que Bonnie y un perro peludo. Ni rastro del adulto.

El chico llevaba un mapa desplegado ante él mientras el perro, que daba toda la impresión de estar de lo más feliz, olisqueaba todo a su alrededor.

-Ya no creo que estemos muy lejos, Dug -dijo el chico.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! -dijo el perro-. ¡Lo sé porque puedo olerlo y mi olfato nunca me engaña!

Al escucharlo, Bonnie casi deja caer a Woody al suelo, pero logró sujetarlo justo a tiempo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

El movimiento llamó la atención del perro, que se detuvo y volvió la cabeza hacia ella. Eso a su vez, hizo que el chico volteara.

-Ah, ¡hola!-la saludó-. Disculpa, ¿sabes dónde vive el señor Fredricksen?

-El señor Fredricksen es mi amo -dijo el perro moviendo la cola-. ¡Es muy bueno y lo quiero mucho!

Bonnie desde luego que sabía dónde vivía el señor Fredricksen, pero antes de responder la pregunta, prefirió enfocarse en lo importante.

-¡El perro habla!-murmuró, sin salir de detrás de Woody.

-Oh, sí. Se llama Dug, y yo soy Russell. Lo estuve cuidando mientras el señor Fredricksen se mudaba de casa. Perdió la otra que tenía en Cataratas del Paraíso, ¿sabes?

Bonnie negó con la cabeza y se acercó más a Dug, quien la olisqueó a ella y luego a Woody.

-¡Qué bonito juguete! Yo también tengo juguetes. Mi amo me los compró porque es bueno y yo lo quiero mucho.

Bonnie rió.

-Me llamo Bonnie.

Dug movió más la cola y Russell extendió la mano. Bonnie la estrechó.

-¿Por qué perdió el señor Fredricksen su casa en Cat... Cara... Caratatas....?

-Cataratas del Paraíso -enunció Russell con más claridad-. La llevó para allá haciéndola flotar con globos, pero entonces conocimos a Kevin y a Dug y...

Russell le contó a Bonnie una historia maravillosa sobre un ave fantástica y un coleccionista que quería atraparla, y cómo él, el señor Fredricksen y Dug lograron salvarla.

-¿Y el dirigible?-preguntó Bonnie al final, cuando tanto ella como Russell, Dug y sus juguetes estaban sentados debajo de un árbol en el jardín.

-Se lo quedó el señor Fredricksen. Supongo que lo llevará a su casa uno de estos días. Dice que no esperaba que le gustara tanto volar.

-Me gustaría subir -dijo Bonnie.

-Ah, conque ahí estaban -dijo entonces el señor Fredricksen, parado de su lado de la cerca-. Tu madre llamó, Russell, quiere saber si llegaste bien.

-¡Ah, sí! ¡En seguida vamos!-dijo Russell mientras Dug se lanzaba sobre el señor Fredricksen.

-¡Amo, amo! ¡Te extrañé! ¡Me divertí mucho con Russell! ¡No quiero volver a separarme de ti! ¿Cuándo puedo ir a la casa de Russell otra vez?

El señor Fredricksen rió a la vez que trataba de quitarse el perro de encima. Bonnie, estrujando a Jesse entre sus manos, lo miraba con fascinación.

-¡Oh! Hola, pequeña -dijo el señor Fredricksen en cuanto Dug se calmó un poco-. Tú eres Bonnie, ¿no es verdad? Tu madre me ha hablado de ti.

Bonnie volvió a esconderse tras Jesse, pero esta vez con mucha menos aprehensión.

-No me van a decir que creen toda esa historia -dijo Woody más tarde, cuando Bonnie almorzaba y le contaba a su mamá sobre sus nuevos amigos.

-Tenía correcta la parte del perro que habla -dijo Buzz.

-¡Vamos! Con la tecnología de hoy...

-Y prometió que no iba a mordisquearnos ni enterrarnos en ningún agujero.

-Debe ser genial volar en una casa a globos -dijo Jesse.

-Si lo jugamos, seguro que sí -dijo Woody-, pero que pase en la realidad...

-Tal vez Bonnie nos lleve a todos si la dejan subirse al dirigible...

Woody se pasó una mano por la cara.

-Por última vez, no hay ningún dirigible...

En ese momento, una enorme sombra cubrió la ventana. Corrieron a asomarse y vieron un enorme dirigible que se posaba sobre la casa del señor Fredricksen. Desde la cabina bajó una escalera por la que descendió el propio anciano, con quizá menos dificultad de la que debería haber tenido.

-¿Quieres mostaza con esas palabras que te vas a tragar, Woody? -preguntó Ham.

Jesse le dio una palmada en la espalda al vaquero.

-No te preocupes, Woody, aún puedes entrenar a Dug.

Woody suspiró profundamente. Decidió que sería mejor dejar pasar esa conversación para ir a pedir uno de los primeros turnos para subir a esa cosa.


End file.
